Hisoka encuentra a su igual
by AkyraVulcana
Summary: Emparejamiento de Hisoka con un personaje que yo misma cree, que tiene una personalidad similar a la de el, lo que lo vuelve loco. Espero que les guste tiene mas capitulos pero estos son los primeros 2.


Bueno este es mi primer fanfic así que espero que les guste, leí varios con el personaje Hisoka que lo emparejan con Illumi o Gon y decidí hacer algo diferente. Lo empareje con un personaje mio, inventado, y se conocen por primera vez en la isla de la ambición.

CAPITULO 1

Hisoka se encontraba bañándose en el lago de isla de la ambición, luego de haber sido interrumpido por Gon y los demás continuo con su baño hasta notar seguía siendo observado por alguien, comenzó a escuchar pasos provenientes del bosque. Al darse vuelta diviso la figura de una mujer delgada, con un cabello rojo (mucho más oscuro que el de él) que se aproximaba contoneándose con una sonrisa un tanto provocadora.

\- Viste algo que te gusto? -Pregunto Hisoka, lo que hiso que la chica levantara la mirada de lo que estaba viendo y clavara sus ojos en los ojos amarillos de él.

\- Solo veo a alguien que está ocupando mi lago. Te molesta la compañía? -Pregunto sin esperar respuesta, mientras se desnudaba sin ningún escrúpulo, lo que hiso sonreír a Hisoka ya que no muy a menudo recibía respuestas rápidas a sus preguntas sarcásticas.

Mientras la muchacha se zambullía en el agua y comenzaba a nadar, Hisoka no podía evitar seguir con la mirada la más mínima gota de agua que corría por su cuerpo. Cuando la chica salió del agua miro fijo a los ojos de él, y con el mismo sarcasmo que él había usado previamente le dijo:

\- Viste algo que te gusto?

Mientras Hisoka sonreía de costado, ejerciendo todo su autocontrol para sucumbir a las ansias de violarla de una forma cruel para sacarle esa sonrisa de superada que tenía en la cara, ella salía del agua, tomaba su ropa y se alejaba contoneándose, a unos metros de distancia para en ceco y le grita a Hisoka

\- No me dijiste tu nombre.

\- No parecías muy interesada en eso. – dijo Hisoka rápidamente.

\- Bueno, ahora lo estoy, no?- respondió la chica

\- Me llaman Hisoka, y vos sos? -Hasta ese momento no le había importado en absoluto su nombre, la verdad no tenía ni idea de porque se lo había preguntado, ya que la cortesía no formaba parte de él.

\- No voy a decírtelo, ahora corro con ventaja.- dijo la chica mientras se alejaba nuevamente dejando a Hisoka pensando en qué diablos habrá querido decir con eso.

CAPITULO 2

Akyra estaba caminando por el bosque camino al mercado cuando escucho a un grupo de hombres a unos metros de ella hablando sobre su trasero, y todo lo que harían con él. A ella le dio repugnancia pero de cualquier forma estaba muy calmada ya que era una cazadora profesional, mucho mas peligrosa de lo que aparentaba, por lo que para ella lidiar con grupos de idiotas era como respirar.

La charla de los cerdos fue subiendo de tono y comenzaron a idear un plan para emboscarla y violarla, ella seguía tranquila, pensando en cómo iba a disfrutar hacerles comer sus palabras y no por la boca. Pero en ese momento ella tuvo una sensación de verdadero peligro, una muy similar a la que había sentido cuando se topó con aquel hombre desnudo en la orilla del lago. En ese momento sintió una oleada de celos repentinos hacia nadie en particular pero simplemente siguió caminando esperando por el ataque que nunca llego, ya no se escuchaban la voz de ninguno de los cerdos, y ya no percibía ninguna emoción, simplemente nada.

Akyra seguía su camino por el bosque cuando se encontró con descampado bastante extenso donde lo único que se divisaba era un enorme árbol en el centro. - si no estuviera tan apurada sería un lugar ideal para tirarse a la sombra- Pensó Akyra mientras se quedaba embobada viendo el paisaje.

Cuando volvió en si, Akyra se dio vuelta para retomar su camino pero choco con algo macizo, algo que no estaba allí antes. Parado detrás de ella se encontraba Hisoka, casi rozándole la boca con la barbilla

Akyra dio un paso atrás no solo para evitar que Hisoka note su sorpresa sino también para poder ver todo su maldito esplendor.

\- Agsh, que despistada eres, no te enseñaron tus padres a estar alerta para que los hombres malos no te hagan daño? Dijo Hisoka con el fin de asustar a la chica.

\- No necesitaba que me ayudes con los idiotas allá atrás, y no me das miedo Hisoka.- dijo Akyra y antes de que el pudiera pensar cómo se dio cuenta ella de eso Akyra agrego: - si tanto te molesto que hayan intentado violarme, podrías intentarlo vos, sé que quieres, y de seguro sería una buena pelea que los dos disfrutaríamos.

Eso desencajo a Hisoka, claramente estas contestaciones no lo ponían en su zona habitual y eso comenzaba a molestarlo, aparte, -¿cómo diablos sabe ella lo que había pensado cuando escuche a esos tipos hablar? Eso hubiera sido un buen espectáculo hasta que note de quien hablaban. Simplemente si alguien va a forzarla, sería solo yo.- pensó Hisoka y esto lo hiso notar que no era una persona común, debía tener alguna habilidad que la permita leer la mente como Pakunoda (miembro del Gen'ei Ryodan). Noto que era una chica más fuerte de lo que parecía, lo que hizo que su sed de sangre se liberara, pero tenía que esperar, tenía que medir su fuerza, saber si en serio valía la pena una pelea con ella, para no quedar insatisfecho. - Vamos gatita, guarda las garras. Si quisiera violarte ya lo hubiera hecho, eras una presa fácil en el lago, igual que lo eres ahora. – dijo Hisoka, probándola. - No me subestimes, Hisoka, eso le costó la vida a muchas personas, y me resultas muy interesante como para que mi entretenimiento ahora.- dijo Akyra - Definitivamente eres diferente, pero esas son las mejores presas- dijo con la típica cara de excitación de Hisoka – ya vamos a divertirnos juntos, gatita. - Me desagrada como suena la palabra gatita en tu boca, y me gusta mucho tu acento como para desperdiciarlo. Así que vamos, di Akyra- dijo ella. - Nos vemos, Ga-ti-ta, ya no tienes la ventaja.- dijo Hisoka alejándose con una sonrisa torcida y dándole la espalda levanto el brazo en forma de saludo.


End file.
